Rabiscos
by LadyMontgomery
Summary: James Potter não poderia estar mais feliz. Depois de anos apaixonado por Lily Evans, os dois finalmente estão se aproximando e ele está fazendo todo o possível para não bancar o idiota na frente dela. Seria uma pena se isso fosse arruinado pela sua mania de rabiscar o nome dela em todo pedaço de papel que via pela frente.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling.

\- Os desenhos usados na capa pertencem à Viria ( .com)

\- Como todos aqui já sabem, plágio é crime, por isso não copie.

\- Essa fic foi inspirada em um plot postado pelo fanctions no twitter: ( /fanctions/status/867875521593360384)

\- Espero que gostem, e como sempre comentários serão muito bem vindos!

* * *

 **Rabiscos**

* * *

Se dois anos atrás alguém tivesse dito a James Potter que um dia ele estaria conversando amigavelmente com Lily Evans até tarde da noite na sala comunal, ele não acreditaria.

Lily Evans, que dizia que o odiava no quinto ano.

Lily Evans, que respondia todos os seus convites para sair com patadas.

Lily Evans, por quem ele era apaixonado desde, hmm, sempre?

Ele mal conseguia acreditar que a mesma garota que costumava dizer que ele tinha a cabeça cheia de titica estava ali rindo das suas piadas. Na verdade, ele mal acreditava que ela estava ali. Ela era tão linda que James achava que a beleza dela fosse algo sobrenatural, como a de um anjo, e destoava completamente do ambiente. Parecia quase impossível que um anjo com um sorriso lindo como aquele estivesse ali na sala comunal, sentada em uma poltrona velha com um livro sobre Quadribol no colo e conversando com ele, enquanto ele se esforçava para não fazer cara de idiota na sua frente.

— Meu deus, Potter! Já é muito tarde! — Lily deu um pulo quando viu a hora, despertando James de seus devaneios sobre a sua beleza.

Lily continuava a chamá-lo de Potter, mas diferente dos anos anteriores, seu tom não era carregado de desprezo e a insistência dela em tratá-lo pelo sobrenome havia se tornado uma espécie de jogo entre os dois: James dizia que ela devia chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, visto que agora eram amigos e ela continuava a se recusar. Mas sempre sorria pelo canto dos lábios antes de chamá-lo de Potter, como uma provocação. Claro que agora o som do seu sobrenome pronunciado pelos dos lábios de Lily Evans tinha se tornado sua coisa favorita no mundo.

Junto com o som da risada de Lily Evans.

E com tudo mais que tinha a ver com Lily Evans. Por Merlin, ele estava mesmo ferrado!

— Nem notei o tempo passando. — James disse sorrindo levemente. Nos anos anteriores ele teria usado alguma cantada barata como "eu ficaria aqui a noite inteira só olhando para você, Evans", não que fosse mentira, mas certamente faria com que Lily lhe respondesse com uma revirada de olhos. Seus avanços mais contidos pareciam obter um resultado melhor, já que ela apenas retribuiu o seu sorriso.

—Ah, estava quase me esquecendo! Você pode me emprestar as suas anotações de transfiguração da aula passada? Eu não tenho a menor ideia de onde foram parar as minhas...

James franziu o cenho com o pedido da garota, que corou levemente parecendo perceber o que ele havia pensado.

— Eu sei, eu já fui mais responsável. — disse em meio a um suspiro — Em minha defesa acho que foi a Marlene que sumiu com elas, e em todo caso, você é melhor nessa matéria do que eu, quem sabe lendo as suas anotações eu não consiga uma nota melhor?

— Então a senhorita está tentando descobrir os meus segredos? — ele perguntou ainda franzindo o cenho no que Lily sorriu de forma convencida.

— Estou contando com isso.

James sorriu contrariado, mesmo assim alcançou a mochila que estava jogada na poltrona ao lado e pegou o seu caderno de transfiguração, entregando-o a Lily.

— Me procure se não conseguir decifrar os garranchos. — disse quando ela pegou o caderno.

— Pode deixar. Boa noite, Potter. — Lily disse, sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios ao dizer seu sobrenome da forma que ele havia se acostumado.

— Boa noite, Lily.

A ruiva lhe deu as costas e James a observou se afastar até que ela desaparecesse pela escada que levava ao dormitório feminino. Só então se permitiu deixar escapar um suspiro e voltou sua atenção para as duas outras pessoas que também tinham permanecido na sala comunal até aquele horário: Sirius e Remus.

Quando James havia se afastado para falar com Lily, os dois estavam entretidos em uma partida de Snap Explosivo, mas agora estavam jogados em uma poltrona em frente á lareira. Remus com um livro no colo enquanto Sirius dormia com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Olhando bem James percebeu que a posição parecia um tanto desconfortável, mas Remus não parecia disposto a se mover para não acordar o outro.

Não que seu esforço tenha valido de alguma coisa e assim que James se levantou da poltrona e foi até eles, Sirius abriu os olhos como se tivesse sentido a aproximação. Então os dois trocaram um olhar antes de sorrirem um para o outro, e, por mais fofa que a cena parecesse, fez James se sentir um completo intruso. Ele odiava segurar vela.

— Cadê a ruiva, Prongs? — Sirius perguntou em meio a um bocejo quando cansou de trocar olhares apaixonados com Remus — Cansou de fingir que ria das suas piadas?

— Foi dormir.

— Não me surpreende, a coitada devia estar morrendo de sono. Não sei como ela aguentou tanto tempo...

— Ela queria as anotações de transfiguração dele emprestadas. — Remus sorriu marotamente se juntando as provocações, mas James apenas sorriu contrariado.

— Provoquem o quanto quiserem, eu acho que finalmente estou fazendo algum progresso. — ele não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso convencido. — Antes ela jamais me pediria nada, não? E até reconheceu que eu sou melhor que ela nessa matéria. Já é alguma coisa.

— Espera, você emprestou as anotações? — Sirius perguntou subitamente franzindo o cenho, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de alguma coisa.

— Lógico. — ele respondeu em meio a um dar de ombros. Sirius o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele não se negaria a emprestar nada para Lily, mas a expressão no rosto do amigo o estava deixando preocupado. Como se ele estivesse se esquecendo de algo muito importante. — O que tem?

— Tem que você emprestou um dos seus cadernos para a Evans. — Sirius enfatizou no que Remus arregalou os olhos, também parecendo ter se dado conta do que quer que fosse que Sirius queria dizer. James, porém, sentia-se cada vez mais longe de entender do que eles estavam falando.

— Ainda não sei onde você está querendo chegar.

— Prongs. — Moony ponderou coçando o topo do nariz. Ele sempre fazia isso quando estava prestes a dizer a contar a alguém que a pessoa em questão que tinha feito uma besteira imensa, como quando Wormtail ia comparar suas respostas com ele depois do término de uma prova. — Acho que você se esqueceu, ou talvez nem mesmo tenha mais consciência do que você sai rabiscando nos seus cadernos ou em qualquer pedaço de pergaminho disponível.

James continuou com cara de que não estava entendendo onde os amigos queriam chegar, então claro que Sirius fez o favor de iluminar a sua mente.

— As iniciais L.E. entre floreios e pomos de ouro te lembram de alguma coisa?

James sentiu o corpo gelar, ficando subitamente desprovido de vocabulário enquanto repassava mentalmente cada momento em que ele ficara entediado nas aulas e começou a rabiscar nas margens dos seus cadernos nas últimas semanas.

E para o seu crescente pânico, haviam sido muitos momentos.

Ele sentia o rosto ficar cada vez mais quente a medida que lembrava de cada momento. E como os bons amigos que eram, Moony e Padfoot não estavam ajudando:

— Ou quem sabe Lily Evans Potter com a caligrafia bem caprichada? — Sirius disse ainda o encarando enquanto sorria marotamente, ele parecia estar se divertindo muito com a situação.

— Lily Potter? — Remus emendou sorrindo e entrando na brincadeira.

— Sr. e Sra. Evans Potter.

— James Evans.

— J.E.

James fez menção de abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, talvez para anunciar que ia se jogar da torre de astronomia de tanta vergonha, mas a frase se perdeu no meio do caminho. Remus e Sirius tinham finalmente parado de debochar e o olhavam com expressões solidárias. Sabiam, assim como James que ele estava completamente ferrado.

* * *

— Talvez ela ainda não tenha visto. — ponderou Remus enquanto observavam Lily se sentar a mesa da Grifinória acompanhada pelas amigas.

— Você disse que ela estava com sono, ela não deve ter chegado no dormitório e ido correndo ler o seu caderno. — Sirius disse de forma displicente, mas James não se sentia convencido.

— Só tente resolver isso como uma pessoa normal antes de tomar alguma medida desesperada. E eu sei que é nisso que você está pensando.

Remus não podia estar mais certo, James mal tinha conseguido dormir pensando em como seria o dia seguinte, com Lily ou exigindo uma explicação para aquilo ou querendo que ele mantivesse o máximo de distância possível dela depois de ver aqueles malditos rabiscos. Ele não conseguia acreditar que tinha sido tão burro!

Os olhos de Lily se voltaram para ele por um momento e ele sentiu novamente o mesmo gelo na garganta que havia sentido no dia anterior na sala comunal quando percebeu o que havia feito. Os milésimos de segundo pareceram se arrastar até que Lily sorrisse e acenasse para ele com a cabeça, o cumprimentando. Ele mal conseguiu conter um suspiro de alívio antes de sorrir de volta.

— É, ela realmente ainda não viu.

— Ótimo, então tudo o que você precisa fazer é inventar alguma desculpa para pegar aquele caderno com ela.

James deixou escapar um novo suspiro aliviado, Moony tinha razão, ele só precisava inventar alguma coisa para poder pegar o caderno com Lily, apagar os rabiscos e a coisa toda se resolveria. Tudo muito simples.

Mas infelizmente, era simples só na teoria.

— Ah, James, eu devo ter deixado seu caderno no dormitório. — foi o que Lily respondeu depois de revirar a bolsa a procura do caderno quando James lhe o pediu quando trocavam de sala depois do fim da aula de feitiços. — Desculpa.

Ela parecia um pouco culpada, mas não era nisso que ele estava prestando atenção.

— Você me chamou de James. — ele não pode deixar de comentar parou por um minuto como se estivesse revendo o que acabara de dizer.

— Ops. — ela disse por fim, abrindo um sorriso em meio a um dar de ombros. — Acho que realmente não faz sentido que eu fique te chamando pelo sobrenome, nós somos amigos. Mas você precisava do caderno para algo urgente?

— Não, eu só queria ver se deixei o meu relatório de poções dentro dele. — ele respondeu enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos de forma displicente e em seguida quis ir até o fundo da sala e bater com a cabeça na parede. Qual era o seu problema? Ele devia ter dito que era caso de vida ou morte e que precisava com urgência daquele bendito caderno.

— Ahá, quem é o irresponsável que fica perdendo os deveres agora, hein? — Lily debochou com ar triunfante. — E seu relatório não está lá, eu dei uma folheada e não havia nenhum pergaminho solto.

James sentiu o corpo congelar quando Lily disse que havia folheado o caderno e a encarou visivelmente preocupado, mas ela não deu nenhum sinal de que tinha visto algo suspeito e então relaxou. Se despediu da ruiva e foi alcançar seus amigos.

— E, aí ela te devolveu o caderno? Ou ela já viu os rabiscos? — Wormtail perguntou quando viu que James não estava com uma expressão muito animada quando se juntou a eles.

— Não. Eu estou muito ferrado. — James lamentou lembrando-se de Lily dizendo que o considerava um amigo. Com a sua sorte, essa amizade só duraria até o jantar. Pelo menos Sirius parecia estar se divertindo.

— Calma, Prongs, nem tudo está perdido ainda. — ele disse calmamente. — Eu tenho uma ideia.

* * *

Só que a ideia dele também não deu certo.

Marlene McKinnon chegou atrasada na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas depois de ter ido ao dormitório procurar o bendito caderno, mas voltou com as mãos vazias.

— O que tem de tão importante nesse caderno? — ela perguntou aos cochichos para os garotos depois de se aproximar com a desculpa de perguntar sobre a matéria daquela aula.

— Sem perguntas, McKinnon. — disse Sirius em tom de que encerrava o assunto. — E você procurou direito?

— Eu tentei de tudo, feitiços convocatórios, revirei o dormitório, não está lá! A Lily deve ter voltado no dormitório e pegado.

James olhou para Lily a tempo de ver a ruiva desviar o olhar deles com uma expressão desconfiada.

— Você sabe se ela leu? — James perguntou apreensivo, o que fez a garota se voltar para ele com a expressão desconfiada.

— O que foi que você fez? Emprestou seu diário para a Lily por engano? — James sentiu o rosto corar e se absteve de responder.

— Sem perguntas, McKinnon, você me deve um favor! — lembrou Sirius, só que Marlene pareceu ter perdido a paciência.

— Eu devia, eu fiz a minha parte! E se você voltar a me incomodar com essa história vou contar tudo para Lily!

Ela fuzilou Sirius com o olhar mais uma vez e saiu apressada para o outro lado da sala, para se juntar ás suas amigas.

— Agora é você que vai ficar me devendo um favor, Prongs. — Sirius suspirou aborrecido. Mas James não estava mais pensando em Marlene, uma ideia se formava em sua mente.

— Eu vou te dever dois favores, eu tenho um plano. — James disse sorrindo marotamente, mal ouvindo o suspiro de Remus.

— Era isso o que eu temia.

* * *

— Essa é uma péssima ideia. E se essa maluca me azarar? — Sirius perguntou sem esconder a relutância enquanto os dois observavam os alunos do sétimo ano dentro de uma das estufas.

— Ela jamais faria mal a você. — James disse de forma confiante, mas Sirius lhe lançou um olhar que dizia que ele não estava nem um pouco convencido. — Bom, ela jamais faria mal a você enquanto estiver na forma animaga. Tenho certeza que ela gosta de cachorros.

— Isso vai dar merda, Prongs. — ele insistiu, mas o olhar de James era insistente e Sirius acabou cedendo. — Se isso der errado, é você quem vai ter que carregar o peso na consciência de ter sacrificado o seu melhor amigo só para tentar conquistar essa garota!

— Não seja tão dramático. — James disse e nem precisou se virar para olhar o amigo para saber que Sirius já havia se transformado em um enorme cachorro preto.

Eles continuaram escondidos e aguardaram o término da aula. Quando os primeiros alunos começaram a sair das estufas, Padfoot saiu correndo e começou a se misturar aos estudantes, abanando o rabo e interagindo com alguns deles. Remus fez uma careta assim que viu o cachorro e começou a olhar em volta pelo terreno, provavelmente tentando descobrir onde James estava escondido.

Enquanto isso, Padfoot se aproximou do grupinho de meninas que sempre estava com Lily e começou a se exibir para elas. Mesmo daquela distância, James podia ouvir as exclamações empolgadas das meninas que paravam para brincar com o cachorro. Lily inicialmente se manteve um pouco afastada, mas quando Sirius se aproximou dela fazendo o que James chamava de cara de cachorro pidão, a ruiva não resistiu e largou a mochila no gramado, agachando para brincar com ele.

Era a oportunidade que ambos esperavam. Padfoot deu uma lambida na bochecha de Lily, e então agarrou a bolsa dela com a boca e saiu correndo. Lily gritou e depois saiu correndo atrás de Padfoot, mas ele era muito mais rápido e desapareceu antes que ela pudesse alcançá-lo.

James observou Lily e as amigas entrarem no castelo e aguardou que o amigo voltasse de onde quer que tivesse ido se esconder. Logo o cachorro preto voltou e largou a bolsa de Lily aos seus pés.

— Bom garoto. — James disse sorrindo satisfeito e Sirius apenas latiu em protesto e se afastou ainda na forma animaga.

O maroto rapidamente abriu a bolsa de Lily e começou a procurar o maldito caderno só para constatar que também não estava ali. Bufando de raiva, ele fechou a bolsa e saiu do esconderijo. Onde aquele caderno podia ter ido parar? Será que por algum milagre Lily tinha o tinha perdido? Ou ela teria o escondido em algum lugar muito bem protegido?

— Potter? O que você está fazendo com a minha bolsa?

Ele mal tinha acabado de entrar na escola quando a voz de Lily o despertou de seus devaneio e ele ergueu os olhos só para se deparar com a ruiva parada no meio do corredor, o encarando com uma expressão desconfiada e os braços cruzados a frente do peito.

— Er.. — ele a encarou sentindo o rosto esquentar sob o olhar da ruiva. — É sua? — perguntou, decidindo que se fazer de desentendido seria a melhor estratégia. Lily apenas concordou a cabeça, ainda com cara de poucos amigos. — Um cachorro preto largou essa bolsa lá fora e saiu correndo, eu trouxe para dentro para procurar o dono.

Lily se aproximou e pegou a bolsa da mão dele, em seguida a abriu e começou a conferir seu conteúdo.

— Está tudo ai? — James perguntou sorrindo e passando a mão pelos cabelos de forma displicente, decidido a continuar com o plano de fingir que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

— Está. — ela respondeu ainda parecendo desconfiada. — Foi isso mesmo? Você _por acaso_ encontrou a minha bolsa no jardim?

— Sim. — James respondeu rapidamente enquanto lutava para manter uma expressão inocente.

— Você está agindo muito estranho hoje, Potter. — Lily disse, os olhos fixos em seu rosto, parecendo decidida a descobrir o que ele estava escondendo. Por um momento James temeu que ela conseguisse ouvir o seu coração batendo acelerado se realmente prestasse atenção.

— Não é nada. — James forçou um sorriso. — Eu só estou com pressa, p-porque eu tenho treino de Quadribol daqui a pouco. — Ele disse a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça, e a expressão de Lily pareceu suavizar um pouco. - Bom, é melhor eu ir. Tchau, Lily!

Ele se despediu e foi andando apressado na direção contrária antes que ela pudesse responder. Quando estava longe o suficiente deixou escapar um suspiro desanimado, constatando que ele estava mesmo ferrado e não tinha mais nada a fazer.

* * *

Já havia anoitecido quando James voltou à sala comunal da Grifinória. Ele havia enrolado ao máximo em seus passeios pela escola na esperança de que quando retornasse conseguisse evitar um novo encontro com Lily. Torcia para que a ruiva estivesse ocupada fazendo alguma ronda ou relatório de monitoria e não o visse entrando. Afinal, por mais que estivesse torcendo que Lily tivesse realmente perdido o seu caderno e esse ter sido o motivo de ele não ter conseguido encontrá-lo — nem mesmo estava se preocupando com suas anotações de transfiguração se a alternativa era escapar ileso daquela confusão — sabia que não teria essa sorte. Aquela hora ela certamente já teria olhado o caderno.

Cada vez que parava para pensar na reação de Lily quando visse aqueles rabiscos, sua mente imaginava uma possibilidade pior. Afinal, todo o seu progresso e a consequente amizade que tinha desenvolvido com a garota era graças a ele ter parado de insistir em sair com ela. O que ela ia pensar quando visse que ele ficava rabiscando suas iniciais para se distrair ou, como Sirius e Remus fizeram questão de ressaltar, escrevendo o nome dela acompanhado do próprio sobrenome?

Ele ainda sentia vontade de pular da torre de astronomia só de pensar em como havia sido burro. Além de azarado, é claro.

E como seu azar parecia não ter fim, logo que ele entrou pelo buraco do retrato, viu que Lily estava lá sentada em um canto conversando com as amigas.

James respirou fundo e decidiu que passaria rapidamente pela sala comunal sem dar chance para que ela fosse falar com ele. Sabia que estava agindo como um completo covarde e sendo uma vergonha para a sua casa, mas ele simplesmente não estava pronto para encarar Lily.

Assim que ele passou quase correndo pela sala comunal em direção à escadaria do dormitório masculino podia jurar que ouviu a voz da garota o chamando, mas não parou para confirmar a suspeita.

Chegou a deixar escapar um suspiro de alívio quando chegou a porta do seu dormitório, pensando que pelo menos por mais uma noite conseguiria escapar.

Porém o alívio durou só até que ele abrisse a porta e encontrasse Sirius e Remus em uma situação mais do que comprometedora. Ele rapidamente fechou a porta outra vez enquanto xingava mentalmente os amigos, eles tinham que escolher justo aquele momento para ficarem se agarrando? E sem nem fechar a porcaria do cortinado da cama!

James continuou parado a porta do quarto tentando decidir o que podia fazer, estava quase decidindo por entrar no dormitório e atrapalhar os amigos. Ele podia odiar segurar vela, mas entre isso e ter que dar certas explicações para Lily, ele definitivamente preferia a primeira opção.

Mas como seu azar estava se provando imenso naquele dia, ele nem mesmo teve tempo de escolher e Lily Evans apareceu diante dele, subindo a escada com o caderno da discórdia na mão.

James a encarou, outra vez os milésimos de segundo parecendo correr muito lentamente até que ela falasse com ele.

— Não me ouviu te chamando, Potter?

James tentou avaliar a expressão da garota, ela não parecia irritada. E seu tom de voz parecia mais preocupado do que de raiva, mesmo assim ele ainda não conseguia se sentir seguro de que escaparia dessa. Ele desviou o olhar para o caderno na mão de Lily e sentiu o coração acelerar de nervoso.

— Não, eu estava com pressa. — ele respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

— Bom, se tivesse prestado atenção eu teria te avisado para não entrar aí. Fui eu mesma que falei para Sirius e Remus procurarem um quarto. — ela disse sorrindo pela primeira vez e James não soube como reagir.

Não era possível que ela ainda não tivesse visto os rabiscos naquele caderno. Ele a encarou tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça de Lily. Será que ela tinha visto e ia simplesmente fingir que nada havia acontecido?

— Com certeza você teria me poupado de presenciar uma cena que eu nunca vou conseguir esquecer. — ele disse no que o sorriso dela se alargou. Foi então que James decidiu ela ia simplesmente ignorar aqueles rabiscos. E por mais que parte dele ficasse feliz com isso — afinal, tinha passado o dia inteiro temendo a reação de Lily — também sentiu uma pontada de tristeza ao pensar que esse devia ser um sinal de que ela definitivamente não queria nada com ele.

— Aqui o seu caderno, Potter. Muito obrigada. — ela disse lhe entregando o caderno. James o pegou esperando sentir alívio ao finalmente conseguir recuperar aquele objeto, mas estranhamente só se sentiu vazio.

— Conseguiu entender os garranchos?

— Consegui, sua letra nem é tão feia assim. — Lily respondeu sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios e então acrescentou — E além disso, você desenha muito bem.

James sentiu o rosto esquentar enquanto continuava a encará-la completamente sem reação. O sorriso de Lily se alargou.

— E como agradecimento eu fiz uma cópia do meu relatório de poções, é só você mudar algumas palavras e pode substituir o que você perdeu.

James continuou incapaz de responder, tentou ver o lado bom da situação: pelo menos Lily não estava com raiva dele. Ele só não conseguia se decidir se o fato de ela estar se divertindo às suas custas era mesmo algo bom.

— Obrigado, Lily. — ele agradeceu. Já que ela ia mesmo fingir que nada havia acontecido, ele faria o mesmo para conservar o que havia sobrado da sua dignidade.

— Não foi nada, eu preciso ir. Já estou atrasada para fazer a minha ronda. — Lily disse, o sorriso brincalhão ainda estava estampado em seus lábios. — Boa noite, James.

Ele só percebeu que ela havia o chamado novamente pelo primeiro nome quando ela já havia descido a escada.

Abriu aquele maldito caderno, constatando que ele estava repleto de rabiscos com o nome de Lily em praticamente todas as páginas. Era impossível que ela não tivesse visto.

James não estava entendendo mais nada.

Foi então que tirou um pergaminho de dentro do caderno, vendo que era a tal cópia do relatório, feito com a caligrafia caprichada de Lily.

Leu todo o texto, que sem dúvida estava infinitamente melhor do que o que ele havia escrito e que obviamente ele não havia perdido coisissíma nenhuma.

Foi só quando chegou ao final do pergaminho que sentiu o coração errar uma batida, enquanto seu peito se enchia de felicidade. Nem mesmo tentou disfarçar o enorme sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

Quase no rodapé do pergaminho estavam as iniciais J.P. e L.E. dentro de um coração.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Olá, pessoas ❤_

 _Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic que — como sempre — eu enrolei quase até o último minuto para postar. Afinal, eu precisava postar pelo menos uma fic Jily neste mês tão especial para esse OTP maravilhoso. Por especial, leia-se de dor e sofrimento._

 _Juro que inicialmente eu pensei em escrever algo sobre o Halloween, ou mesmo uma fic cheia da sofrência, mas acho que já sofremos muito por Jily, então vamos ler coisas felizes e apreciar o quanto esses dois são perfeitos juntos._

 _Eu tinha começado essa fic para o concurso do fanctions a alguns meses atrás e ela estava largada nos meus arquivos._

 _Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado e como sempre estou sedenta para saber o que vocês acharam, por isso não custa nada deixar um comentário._

 _Beijos!_


End file.
